Weapons
' ' Weapons are the most essential things in Respawnables: they are needed to deal damage to your opponents, eventually leading to their imminent deaths. Respawnables provides a variety of weapons to cater to everyone's personal choice: from classic weapons like the Shotgun and Revolver, to fictional weapons like the Proton Gun, Chemrail and the Noisy Cricket. Learn all about them here. Firing Types Before reading this, it is recommended that you read about the two firing types that Respawnables has, such as you have a better understanding of the terms, which will be used often in the wiki. Bear in mind, that single shot weapons deal out more damage for less accuracy, while automatic shot weapons deal less damage for more accuracy. *Single Shot *Automatic Shot And there are also many types of weapons. They are held differently, have different amounts of ammo and different damage. They are; *Machine Guns *Dual Weapons *Handguns *Explosives *Heavy Weapons *Scoped Weapons *Shotguns *Skill-Reducing Weapons *Energy-Based Weapons Now Lets get started. Click or tap on the picture or the link below the picture and read more about it. Be sure to also check out our counter guides here to find to counter weapons! Free Weapons Rmg.jpg| Rookie Machine Gun |link=Rookie Machine Gun Cash Weapons Cash weapons are weapons that are bought with cash. The prices range from 500 cash to a whopping 175000 cash! They are the basic weapons of respawnables to the more complicated hi-tech weapons like the Zap Gun and the Plasma Punch. Ar.jpg| Assault Rifle |link=Assault Rifle S.jpg| Shotgun |link=Shotgun Hmg1.jpg| Heavy Machine Gun |link=Heavy Machine Gun Sr.jpg| Sniper Rifle |link=Sniper Rifle Sar.jpg| Scoped Assault Rifle |link=Scoped Assault Rifle Dp.jpg| Dual Pistols |link=Dual Pistols Gl.jpg| Grenade Launcher |link=Grenade Launcher r2.JPG| Revolver |link=Revolver Sl.jpg| Stake Launcher |link=Stake Launcher Hg.jpg| Howitzer Gun |link=Howitzer Gun Srl.jpg| Scoped Rocket Launcher |link=Scoped Rocket Launcher Pp.jpg| Plasma Punch |link=Plasma Punch Dgp1.jpg| Dual Grenade Pistols |link=Dual Grenade Pistols Zp.jpg| Zap Gun |link=Zap Gun Gold Weapons Gold weapons are weapons that cost gold. The gold weapons are almost the most elite weapons in the game (if you can afford them obviously). The prices range from 40 gold to 600 gold. Li.jpg| Little Italy |link=Little Italy bb2.JPG| Blunderbuss |link=Blunderbuss Ml1.jpg| Missile Launcher |link=Missile Launcher Dmg.jpg| Dual Machine Guns |link=Dual Machine Guns Gmg.jpg| Guitar Machine Gun |link=Guitar Machine Gun Ams.jpg| Anti Material Sniper |link=Anti Material Sniper Sc.jpg| Siege Cannon |link=Siege Cannon Dbs1.jpg| Double Barrel Shotgun |link=Double Barrel Shotgun Ps.jpg| Plasma Shotgun |link=Plasma Shotgun Dr.jpg| Dual Revolvers |link=Dual Revolvers Paid Weapons Paid weapons cost real life money. They could be limited to a certain time or could be bought through Bundles. They could cost as little as $6.99 USD or as much as $18.99 for the Proton Gun. They are the easiest weapons to get kills( or killed ) by. Tbpr.jpg| Tri Barrel Plasma Rifle |link=Tri Barrel Plasma Rifle Nc1.jpg| Noisy Cricket |link=Noisy Cricket Pg.jpg| Proton Gun |link=Proton Gun C.jpg| Chemrail |link=Chemrail Ear.jpg| Elite Assault Rifle |link=Elite Assault Rifle Fg.jpg| Flare Gun |link=Flare Gun Wht_or_hg.jpg| Witch Hunter Guns |link=Witch Hunter Guns hg2.JPG| Haunted Guns |link=Haunted Guns tg.JPG| Toxic Guns |link=Toxic Guns Dcg.jpg| Darkness Combo Guns |link=Darkness Combo Guns Wgr.jpg| Winter Ghost Rifle |link=Winter Ghost Rifle T.jpg| Thumper |link=Thumper Dr.jpg| Dual Revolvers |link=Dual Revolvers Ams.jpg| Anti Material Sniper |link=Anti Material Sniper Sc.jpg| Siege Cannon |link=Siege Cannon Dbs1.jpg| Double Barrel Shotgun |link=Double Barrel Shotgun Sr.jpg| Sniper Rifle |link=Sniper Rifle Dmg.jpg| Dual Machine Guns |link=Dual Machine Guns Sar.jpg| Scoped Assault Rifle |link=Scoped Assault Rifle ml1.jpg| Missile Launcher |link=Missile Launcher cbr.JPG| Cold Beam Rifle |link=Cold Beam Rifle Event Weapons Event weapons are weapons that are won in tiers in Events. They could have different skins that you can swap whenever or they could be one of the last weapons of the event. They are usually very hard to get. Bb1.jpg| Blunderbuss |link=Blunderbuss R1.jpg| Revolver |link=Revolver Dbs.jpg| Double Barrel Shotgun |link=Double Barrel Shotgun Hr.jpg| Hunter Rifle |link=Hunter Rifle Hg1.jpg| Howitzer Gun |link=Howitzer Gun T.jpg| Thumper |link=Thumper Gl1.jpg| Grenade Launcher |link=Grenade Launcher Dgp2.jpg| Dual Grenade Pistols |link=Dual Grenade Pistols Gmg1.jpg| Guitar Machine Gun |link=Guitar Machine Gun as.JPG| Automatic Shotgun |link=Automatic Shotgun Sar1.jpg| Scoped Assault Rifle |link=Scoped Assault Rifle Ml2.jpg| Missile Launcher |link=Missile Launcher drmg.JPG| Dual Rookie Machine Guns |link=Dual Rookie Machine Guns Pp1.jpg| Plasma Punch |link=Plasma Punch Zg1.jpg| Zap Gun |link=Zap Gun Ps.jpg| Plasma Shotgun |link=Plasma Shotgun Sl.jpg| Stake Launcher |link=Stake Launcher Dsl.jpg| Dual Stake Launcher |link=Dual Stake Launcher Wgr skin.jpg| Winter Ghost Rifle |link=Winter Ghost Rifle ff.JPG| Fire Fist |link=Fire Fist Weapons Table Find out a complete table on weapons here Category:Premium Weapons Category:Respawnables Category:Weapons Category:Equipment Category:Equipment sets Category:Sniper Category:The Respawnables Category:Deals Category:Missions Category:Currency Category:Updates Category:Cash Category:Game Currency Category:Gold Category:Respawnables Wiki Category:Weapon Counter Guides